


A Matter of Cleanliness

by Penkindisbestspecibus



Series: Domestic Matters [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bath Sex, Fluff and Smut, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penkindisbestspecibus/pseuds/Penkindisbestspecibus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Was it raining mud? Last I checked it wasn't raining mud. You have mud in your fucking hair, Tavros, and I have to say, I am absolutely impressed at your ability to just dirty yourself. We should get you a medal, #1 Grimy Fuck." There's nothing like a nice relaxing bath, shared between lovers. Even if one of them was covered in mud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Cleanliness

**Author's Note:**

> Coming up with tags is hard for what is essentially just plain old porn.

The bathtub, Tavros mused, was surprisingly large. It probably wasn't right to call it a bathtub at all; it was really more of a spa. The water was steaming lightly, and he let out a sigh, letting the tension in his body work itself out to the feeling of deliciously hot water on his skin. That, and the pair of hands scrubbing at his mud-encrusted back. “Jesus fuck, Nitram, did you roll over in every fucking puddle of mud you passed, or were you just that clumsy?” The shorter male grunted slightly, soaping the broad back of his lover, eyeing the layers of grime with distaste.

“It was, raining. A lot.” He mumbled defensively, flushing slightly with embarassment. Okay, so he had tripped. And slipped. More then a few times, but that was understandable, it was raining a _lot_. Like, a lot lot. It was a rain of biblical proportions. It was only understandable that he fall a few times, and maybe even jump in a few puddles. And, so maybe one of those puddles was actually ridiculously deep. Somebody should put a sign up or something.

“Uh-huh. Was it raining mud? Last I checked it wasn't raining mud. You have _mud_ in your fucking hair, Tavros, and I have to say, I am absolutely impressed at your ability to just _dirty_ yourself. We should get you a medal, #1 Grimy Fuck.” He muttered irritatedly, scrubbing at the last bit of caked mud on his back, and rubbing hot water in for good measure. “Pass me the fucking shampoo.” He held his hand out, letting Tavros hand him the bottle product.

 

Warm fingers covered in cold gloop began massaging his scalp, drawing a sigh from the somewhat taller male as he leaned back into the other man's chest and let him work his magic. Karkat had the best fingers. Soft and gentle, working the shampoo through his mohawk and lightly rubbing his scalp. He could die right now, and he wouldn't really mind. A steaming bath, Karkat's warmth and magic fingers working his scalp... yeah. This was heaven.

Water cascaded down his head, running over his face with suds and bubbles. “Conditioner.” Tavros reached out with a tanned arm, fumbling around for the respective bottle, before handing it in the general direction of behind him. He felt the bottle leave his hands, and the somewhat thicker conditioner slowly being rubbed in his hair as well. “Your hair's getting long.” The Turkish male muttered, running a hand through it lightly to emphasize his point. “How long?” Karkat grunted lightly. “A few inches I think. Nothing major. Did you want to cut it or...?” Tavros shrugged lightly.

“Dunno. What do, you uh, think?”

“Hmmm... It's not bad.” Another cascade of water rinsed the conditioner from his mohawk, flattening it in the process. “Yeah, I like it.” He murmured in his ear, placing his chin on his shoulder with a small smirk.”Uh, Karkat, what are you, doing...?” He whispered nervously, feeling the rough hands slip lower. Karkat didn't answer him, pressing his lips against the back of his neck lightly, gently rubbing at his flaccid dick, feeling it stiffen under his touch. Teeth nipped at his neck lightly, and he sighed, leaning back fully, smirking lightly when he felt the erection against his back.

 

“In the uh, bath? Seriously, Karkat?” He muttered, smirking lightly at the Turkish male who responded with a light grope, drawing a light hiss from his lover. “Why not?” He said with a grin, nipping at his neck again. “We've done it just about everywhere else.” He chuckled lowly, hand moving in a slow stroking pace. “I can't help it if you're sexy, Nitram.” The broad-shouldered Cuban flushed at that, feeling his lover's lips in their amused smile on his skin. He let his hand trail lower still, reaching under the other male with a small smirk. His other hand reached up to stroke the panting male's cheek, rubbing across his lips with his fingers. They slipped into his mouth easily, meeting no resistance, Tavros's rough tongue lavishing attention on them. He hissed lightly when another pair of fingers began pressing at his anus.

“Nnh...” Karkat grinned lightly at the sound of his lover's soft moan, thrusting his fingers gently. He tugged the taller male's thighs lightly, gesturing for him to get up slightly. Tavros obliged, already having a fairly clear idea where this was going. It _was_ fairly obvious. Karkat's gentle hands guided him to more of a kneeling position, half of his upper body hanging over the edge of the tub. Wet hands trailed down his sides, rubbing his hips almost reverently. “Have I ever told you how fucking sexy you look like this?” He whispered in Tavros's ear, chest pressing into his back and erection prodding insistently at his ass. “You uh, may have. Once, or twice.”

“Yeah, well I'm doing it again. _You look so fucking sexy like this._ ” Tavros wasn't able to repress the chuckle in his chest, but when he felt Karkat slide in it turned into a low groan.

Tanned hands gripped his hips as the shorter male began to thrust at a relatively sedate pace, the sound of flesh meeting flesh coinciding with light splashes. One of Karkat's hands was wrapped around his lover's chest, and the other was stroking his erection in a discordant rhythm, teeth nipping at the nape of his neck lightly.

 

Karkat came first. The familiar sensations caused him to murmur it against Tavros's ear, his movements slowing but carrying significantly more force in them, biting down the other male's shoulder when he felt himself come undone. His hand didn't cease it's stroking though, and did the exact opposite, increasing it's pace. Tavros felt his breath hitch before the moan spilled from his lips unbidden, warm spunk spurting from his jerking erection. They remained there, softly panting lightly for what seemed like a few hours but was probably only closer to a few minutes. Karkat slumped back into the still steaming waters, eyeing his semen-covered fingers idly, as Tavros relaxed into the waters as well, resting his head on his lover's chest. Grinning lightly to himself, the shorter male began delicately and elaborately cleaning his fingers with his tongue, emphasising every movement unnecessarily, confident that the Cuban's eyes were nowhere else but on him.

“Baths, are meant, for cleaning, Karkat.” He mumbled lightly, still watching the Turkish male clean his fingers, mesmerised by the pink tongue flicking in and out. “And I'm cleaning my fingers, Tavros, see how that works out?”

“Yeah, well, how about, you clean, the 'Bull'?” He waggled a pierced eyebrow with that statement, watching Karkat's face curl into an adorable frown. “Tavros, please stop calling your penis 'the Bull', it's just weird.”

“But then, I uh, can't make, rodeo jokes. Or, ask if, you want a uh, ride.” That earned him a twitching eyebrow. Karkat was cute when he was irritated.

“Tavros I swear to fucking god, I will drown you right here and now.”


End file.
